Radical?
by Agent Ilse Stiefel-Getzug
Summary: "Melchior Gabor, he's such a radical!" Yeah, right. Martha's point of view of the pre-My Junk scene. Slight Martha/Moritz.


**Yeah, second fic in a day. I thought I'd post this because I'm still working on something else that's a little harder. Like Mama Lied, this has been on my computer for a while, but I've been so busy I never got a chance to upload it. So here it is! Much thanks to iNvIsIbLe_GiRL_12 for telling me Greta's last name! **

**Disclaimer: No I am not Martha. No I am not involved with Spring Awakening in any way. So nothing in here is mine ****:(**

* * *

"...and the bodice all in lace, with a satin bow in back!" said Thea, describing her dress for Greta's wedding. It sure sounds pretty. I wish I could get a dress as pretty as that for the wedding. If only Mama took me with her went she went dress shopping instead of leaving me at home with Papa...A nice, new dress to cover up the new bruise on my arm...

I shook that thought out of my head. We were actually talking about something happy. I discreetly wiped the tear that was threatening to fall.

"And Wendla, what will you wear to Greta Brandenburg's wedding?" asked Anna. I smiled. I knew this was going to be good. Wendla always had wonderful clothes...especially that pretty white dress.

"Mama said we cannot go," I heard Wendla say.

What?

"To Greta's wedding?" Anna asked. That's weird. Frau Bergmann usually loves these types of gatherings and taking Wendla with her.

"Because she's marrying that forest inspector?" I asked. I met Greta's fiancé once during one of the very few times Mama actually took me out. He seemed like a nice man.

It's actually kind of nice finally getting a say in something. I don't talk as much now. I wonder if they noticed.

"Mama felt it was a little improper-"

"But they're decking the entire sanctuary with orchids and chrysanthemums," said Anna. That sure sounds pretty. Anna loves talking about flowers; she says it's her favourite part of any wedding or party. I'm sure it will look wonderful. The way people around town talk about it makes it seems like it was Greta's dream wedding.

"Mama said no," Wendla answered after awhile.

"Well I certainly hope your Mama approves of the man I marry!" Anna said.

"And the man I marry!" Thea added.

And the man I marry. Don't forget about me. I was actually thinking of saying something since it is one thing we can all agree on. We all want our friends' mothers' to approve of our future husbands. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have my friends there with me on my big day.

"Well we all know who Thea longs to marry," Wendla said. Well isn't it obvious? It's the boy that's the "talk of town", the one that girls constantly talk about. Melchior.

"Melchior Gabor."

See?

"And who doesn't?" Thea said.

I don't. I always seem to be the minority in these kinds of things.

"Well he is rather handsome."

"So wonderful."

Yes, Melchior is the "dream boy;" the only one that all the girls seem to dream about marrying. I mean, Melchior is a wonderful boy and all, but he seems too...perfect. There doesn't seem to be anything he is insecure about. Is it so wrong to think about a boy who shows his impurities and doesn't deny the fact that he's not the best? Is it wrong to like a boy who is awkward and wonderfully imperfect? Only one boy came to mind when I thought of that.

"But not so wonderful as that sad, soulful sleepyhead Moritz Stiefel," I couldn't help but say, speaking out again. It feels good to have a say. Every time I see him I want to give him a hug. It breaks my heart to see him sad. You can always tell he's sad and it's not getting better since his hair has been getting worse since we were all children. I actually don't think I remember seeing him with normal hair. I miss seeing him and that awkward dance he would do the times he was actually happy.

"Moritz Stiefel? How can you even compare them?"

Gee, thanks Thea. You can be such a great friend at times. I don't care that he is considered to be the class failure. He's not the greatest, but I like that about him. At least he's honest about it.

"Melchi Gabor, he's such a radical!"

Yeah, right.

As soon as Thea said that, I knew I everyone else was a goner. Sure he's this handsome, smart boy that we all grew up with (Wendla, especially, she always hung around him even when she didn't even realize it) but that's all he'll ever be... well, to me, at least. I honestly don't get the hype that surrounds him; why the girls love to gossip about him, dream about marrying him (Thea!) or why he's the talk of town amongst us.

"You know what the whisper is?" Thea said, guaranteed to give us more gossip about "superboy."

And here it goes...

"He doesn't believe in any of it. Not in God, not in heaven, not in a single thing in this world!"

Mr. Rebellion. Add that to another nickname given for him. To be completely honest, I don't care that he's an atheist. He has his own beliefs and opinions; everyone should respect that. Oh well. It's one more thing that everyone admires about him; on top of being perfect, he's a rebel.

I sighed like everyone else, but not really for the same reason. I'll admit that being a rebel and a "radical" is different and a bit admirable, but I wouldn't take it as far as dreaming about Melchior. There's someone else I'd rather dream about. They can settle for the radical among the boys. It's fine by me.

I'd rather be with the sad, soulful sleepyhead.

* * *

**Have you started shipping Martha/Moritz yet? I'm still BY FAR a Moritz/Ilse shipper at heart but it's nice to step out of the boundaries for a bit even if it is only one-sided.**

**I'm just wondering, does me offering virtual baked goods actually help you to review? Cause if it is, I'm not complaining! Cupcake for you if you review! :)**


End file.
